LEGO Polybags
Polybags Polybags are very small sets (usually under 50 pieces) that are packaged in bags instead of boxes. They usually include one mini-doll and a small build. Promotional Polybags Promotional polybags (PP) ''are a little different from other polybags; usually given as a free gift with purchase on the LEGO Shop Online and at LEGO building events. They aren't always brick built either, and often include fabric pieces and sticker sheets. 2012 * '''Bracelets (4659597):' (PP) ''This polybag includes 2 pieces, which builds a bracelet for you and for a friend. * '''Display Stand (4659602):' (PP) This polybag includes 17 pieces, which builds a small display stand framed with translucent studs. * Stephanie (500245): (PP) This polybag includes 5 pieces, which builds a Stephanie minidoll. * Best Friends Bricks (6024305): (PP) ''This polybag includes 2 pieces, which builds two printed bricks that say Best Friends. * '''Beach (30100):' This polybag includes 23 pieces, which builds Andrea, a sandcastle, and other beach items. * Skateboarder Mia (30101): This polybag includes 28 pieces, which builds Mia, a skateboard, a drink, and some outdoor scenery. * Desk (30102): This polybag includes 26 pieces, which builds Olivia, a laptop, a desk and a seat. * Car (30103): This polybag includes 32 pieces which builds Emma and a small car. * Mailbox (30105): This polybag includes 41 pieces, which builds Stephanie, a mailbox, and a stand with chocolates. 2013 * Ice Cream Stand (30106): This polybag includes 34 pieces, which builds Emma and an ice cream stand. * Birthday Party (30107): '''This polybag includes 39 pieces, which builds Andrea, a present and a table with a cake and balloons. * '''Summer Picnic (30108): '''This polybag includes 33 pieces, which builds Mia, a picnic blanket and some outdoor scenery. * '''Promotional Polybag (6043173): ''(PP) This polybag includes 23 pieces, which builds three small cakes and also includes a fabric apron for the minidolls. * '''Children's Jewellery (6043183): '(PP) ''This polybag includes 8 pieces, which builds a LEGO necklace with a cat charm. 2014 * '''Emma's Flower Stand (30112): '''This polybag includes 33 pieces, which builds Emma, a small flower stand and a potted plant. * '''Stephanie's Bakery Stand (30113): '''This polybag includes 28 pieces, which builds Stephanie and a small bakery stand. * '''Andrea's Beach Lounge (30114): '''This polybag includes 29 pieces, which builds Andrea, a lounge chair and a small beach scene. * '''Jungle Boat (30115): '''This polybag includes 31 pieces, which builds Olivia, a lily pad and a jungle boat. It is part of the Jungle Rescue subtheme. * '''Bracelets (5002112): '(PP) ''This polybag includes 20 pieces, which builds a customisable bracelet for you and a friend that. * '''Beach Hammock (5002113): '(PP) ''This polybag includes 29 pieces, which builds a hammock and some accessories. 2015 * '''Smoothie Stand (30202): '''This polybag includes 37 pieces, which builds Olivia and a smoothie stand. * '''Mini Golf (30203): '''This polybag includes 26 pieces, which builds Emma, a golf club and a small mini golf course with a windmill. * '''Wish Fountain (30204):' This polybag includes 44 pieces, which builds Stephanie and a heart shaped wishing fountain. * Pop Star Red Carpet (30205): '''This polybag includes 33 pieces, which builds Andrea, a trophy, a camera and a small stage. It is part of the Pop Star subtheme. * '''Party Polybag (5002928): ''(PP) This polybag includes 16 pieces, which builds a dial that spins and also includes a sticker sheet and stencils. * '''Hair Accessories (5002930): '(PP) ''This polybag includes 6 pieces, which builds a studded hair accessory with ribbon. It is part of the Pop Star subtheme. * '''Disco Dance Floor (5002931): '(PP) ''This polybag includes 26 pieces, which builds a dance floor with speakers that is the perfect size for minidolls. It is part of the Pop Star subtheme. 2016 * '''Cupcake Stall (30396): '''This bag includes 28 pieces, which builds Emma and a cupcake stall. * '''Adventure Camp Bridge (30398): '''This polybag includes 37 pieces, which builds Olivia, a small pond for Zip the frog and a bridge. It is part of the Adventure Camp subtheme. * '''Bowling Alley (30399): '''This polybag includes 51 pieces, which builds Stephanie, a hot dog and a bowling alley. It is part of the Amusement Park subtheme. * '''Jewelry and Sticker Pack (5004395): '(PP) ''This polybag includes 16 pieces, which builds a customisable heart necklace. 2017 * '''Gymnastic Bar (30400): '''This polybag includes 26 pieces, which builds Naomi, a boombox and a gymnastic bar. * '''Pool Foam Slide (30401): '''This polybag includes 48 pieces, which builds Emma, a small table with a drink and a pool slide. * '''Snowboard Tricks (30402): '''This polybag includes 30 pieces, which builds Stephanie, a snow table with mug and a snow jump. It is part of the Snow Resort subtheme. * '''Tic-Tac-Toe (40265):' (PP) This polybag includes 58 pieces, which builds a tic-tac-toe board, baby mice and baby bunnies. 2018 * Olivia's Remote Control Boat (30403): '''This polybag includes 25 pieces, which builds Olivia, a lily pad and a remote control boat. * '''Friendship Flower (30404): This polybag includes 100 pieces, which builds a sunflower in a flower pot. * Stephanie's Hockey Practice (30405): '''This polybag includes 35 pieces, which builds Stephanie, a white bunny, a bunny house and a hockey course. * '''Friendship Rings (5005237): ''(PP) This polybag includes 31 pieces, which builds two customisable rings. * '''Pet Go-Kart Racers (5005238):' (PP) ''This polybag includes approximately 46 pieces, which builds two small go-karts, one for '''Rumble' the hamster and one for Cinnamon the bunny, two flags and a cardboard ramp. A sticker sheet is also included. It is part of the Go Kart subtheme. 2019 * Tulips (30408): This polybag includes 90 pieces, which builds a bee and two roses in a flower pot. * Emma's Bumper Cars (30409): (PP) This polybag includes 66 pieces, which builds Emma, Chico and two bumper cars. * Mia's Water Fun (30410): This polybag includes 28 pieces, which builds Mia, a turtle and a jet ski. 2020 * Chocolate Box & Flower (30411): This polybag includes ? pieces, which builds a chocolate box, three chocolates and a flower. * Park Picnic (30412): This polybag includes ? pieces, which builds Olivia, a bicycle, a park bench and a picnic area with tree. Pods Pods are a unique LEGO product - small round boxes, or 'pods', that open to reveal a little scene inside. They are packaged in either a polybag or in plastic with a cardboard backing. The pods would feature a lenticular lens on the front and a still image on the back. They generally include one mini-doll and a small build on the wall of the pod. 2017 * Ski Pod (5004920): 'This pod includes 21 pieces, which builds Emma and winter sports equipment inside. It is part of the Snow Resort subtheme. 2018 * [[Olivia's Satellite Pod (853774)|'Olivia's Satellite Pod (853774)]] * [[Andrea's DJ Pod (853775)|'Andrea's DJ Pod (853775)']] * [[Emma's Photo Studio Pod (853776)|'Emma's Photo Studio Pod (853776)']] * [[Mia's Exploration Pod (853777)|'Mia's Exploration Pod (853777)']] * [[Stephanie's Pool Pod (853778)|'Stephanie's Pool Pod (853778)']] * 'Friends Clubhouse (5005236): '''This pod includes 27 pieces which builds Stephanie, Rumble ' '''the hamster, and an assortment of LEGO accessory elements inside. Category:Overview Pages Category:Sets